


Enough For Me

by frapandfurious



Series: Kylux Ficlet Medley [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm ashamed, M/M, Oh also, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but seriously guys, the fluff, this is disgusting, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: Kylo often needs reassurance, but sometimes Hux needs it too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and so I threw it down. It's short and sappy and OOC af and I don't even care. :) I needed to do something quick and light that wasn't part of an ongoing project.

"One day you'll realize."

 

Kylo opens his eyes to look up at Hux, who is straddling him and, up until he spoke, was softly tracing the angles of his face.

 

"Hmm?" Is all he can manage, relaxed as he is.

 

"You'll realize how gorgeous you are. That you could have anyone you want."

 

Hux is smiling, but his eyes are sad, and Kylo squirms to prop himself up on his elbows, more attentive now.

 

"What are you talking about, Hux?"

 

Hux shifts on top of him, one hand resting on his chest and the other gently carding through his hair. All the while, that look never leaves his face.

 

"I know I'm your first. And so that must give you a certain...fondness for me. But one day, it won't be enough. And. That's okay. I want you to know it's okay."

 

Kylo is stunned.

 

All these months together, Hux reassuring him that he was desirable, lovable.

 

It never crossed his mind that Hux would need the same reassurances. He always seemed so sure of himself. It didn't make sense...

 

"What brought this on?" Kylo knows Hux won't, can't tell him aloud the things that hurt too much for words, but the question would bring the answers to the surface of Hux's thoughts, where he can glance through without pushing. He knows Hux knows this and will scold him if it's something he doesn't want to reveal. Hux's smile fades but no such reprimand comes.

 

A quick brush of Hux's thoughts shows Kylo all he needs to know. Being called weak, pale, scrawny, by family and strangers alike. Being mocked in the showers at the Academy. Being turned away by potential lovers for more muscular, more traditionally attractive options.

 

Kylo wants to hunt down and slaughter every one of them.

 

He sits up more until he's face to face with Hux and wraps his arms securely around his waist. He loves how they look there, as though he was built to hold Hux.

 

"I love your body," he states plainly. Hux’s eyes meet his. "But if you think that's the only thing I love about you, you haven't been paying attention."

 

Hux looks wary. They've danced around the word _love_ ; it’s in their minds and their actions but never quite passes their lips.

 

"For one thing, your hair is beautiful," he tries to tease. Hux's mouth twitches.

 

"I'm not the only redhead in the galaxy, you know."

 

"Hmm but what about your eyes? I've never seen a color quite like them."

 

Hux huffs.

 

"Everyone's eyes are a little different, yes, that doesn't..."

 

"You saw me," Kylo interrupts, fighting past the urge to tamp down his emotions and change the subject. Hux clearly needs this. "I mean you saw _me_ , not just...a weapon or. A thing to be used. I love your body and your skin and your freckles and hair and eyes but more than those things I love that you...see me. And still want me, somehow." He clears his throat, uncomfortable but persistent. "And I love that you let me see you. The real you. You even laugh around me. I really like your laugh."

 

Kylo tips his face forward, hiding his reddening cheeks in the crook of Hux's neck.

 

"So shut up and keep playing with my hair," he finishes, the words mumbled into Hux's skin and punctuated with a kiss.

 

Hux snorts out a surprised laugh, his hands coming up automatically to sink into Kylo's hair and do just that.

 

"Well. You make a compelling argument. Who am I to disagree?"

 

The smile is back, Kylo can hear it in his voice. He tightens his arms.

 

Hux’s self-doubt wouldn’t disappear overnight, nor would Kylo’s. But bit by bit, they began to believe that maybe, just maybe, they could be enough for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
